


Corrupted

by Bolontiku



Category: Joker - Fandom, Leto Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: quick drabble for anon, Joker want nothing more than to corrupt the reader.





	Corrupted

A soft sigh escaped you as you shifted on the plush couch in the office, shifting the attention of icy blue eyes from paperwork to your nice round ass.

Joker closed his eyes and a soft rumble escaped him as he looked back down at the ledger in front of him. He needed to figure out where his money was going. He ran his hands through his vibrant green hair in frustration. Who was stealing, who DARED to steal from him!? He growled viciously, causing you to shift where you had fallen asleep.

“Jay?” your voice was sleepy and so soft, barely a mewl.

Joker looked over shifting in his seat as he let his eyes travel along your body. “Go back to sleep doll, Daddy is almost done.”

::three hours later::

“Take care of it Frost, actually. Take them to the warehouse. I’ll get to them in a day.” Joker amended, they would pay for making him miss his dinner date with you. He felt guilty knowing you’d come to fetch him and he had made you wait.

You were such a good little girl, waiting for him so patiently and with little to no arguments. You had only whined twice about being bored.

He walked back into the office coming to a stop next to you. He trailed his fingertips up your exposed legs, to your waist, slowly trailing up your arms. “Baby,” he whispered roughly, guilty at having to wake you.

“Hmm?” you didn't move, just hummed.

He knelt next to you, dropping his jaw in the dip of your waist and cocked his head to the side to look up at you. With a sigh he stood till he leaned over you, carefully sliding his arms under your frame till he was able to scoop you up in his sinewy arms. You made a soft noise causing him to stop mid-step and look down at you. He swore you were the cutest little angel he had ever seen. You squirmed in his arms till you were comfortable, your face pressed against his muscular chest, a small smile on your lips as you left a small kiss on said chest.

Joker growled. Oh, he was going to wake you up he decided. He knew you had been asleep for four hours, plenty of time! You were gonna be awake for the rest of the night!

He took long strides, his perfectly sculpted muscular legs taking the stairs two at a time as he made his way up to the bedroom. If you had been awake you would have marveled at his strength as you always did, and that brought a smile to his face. How lucky he was to have you.

You shouldn't look so damned innocent. It always made him want to corrupt you.


End file.
